We Found Love
by spazzgirl
Summary: even though she liked to enjoy sometime alone, she didn't mind spending time with him


**We Found Love**

**I promised myself not to write any NaruSaku Valentine Day one-shot, but here I am! This was heavily inspired by Ed Sheeran's "Thinking Out Loud," such a lovely song and I instantly thought of NaruSaku the moment I heard it.**

**Like the majority of my latest NaruSaku one-shots, this will be a total fluff feast.**

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

**Summary: **_even though she liked to enjoy sometime alone, she didn't mind spending time with him_

**Ahhhh such a cheesy summary, SUE ME! FIGHT ME!**

**ENJOY!**

Sakura sighed softly as she had just finished taking care of her last patient. It was a slow day at the hospital, so there wasn't much to do, she had already finished the majority of paperwork in her office. The rosette decided to head back to her office and take a small nap on the couch.

"Sakura-san!" Turning around, she saw another nurse. "Naruto-san is waiting for you in your office."

"Umm okay?" Quickly, the rosette headed towards her office and the moment she stepped in, Naruto was there. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to see you."

"Shouldn't you be resting?" A couple days ago, Naruto had managed to damage his prosthetic arm.

"I know," he put his hands up in defense, "but I thought I'd rest with you, that is, if you are finished with your rounds."

Sakura sighed, "Yes I am, but I normally like to spend some quiet time alone."

"Aw come on Sakura-chan, you can always have quiet time with your boyfriend." Naruto happily wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her hair. "Please."

She softly chuckled, "Alright, just this once." She poked his nose. "Tomorrow, promise me, you'll get some bed rest."

"Promise," he gave her a mock salute.

The two headed out to the park, Sakura's eyes widened at the setting before her. One the soft grass was a picnic basket, with a basket, next to it, was a container filled with various sliced fruit, a large bottled water, a couple soda bottles, and some bento boxes.

"You set this up, didn't you?"

Naruto grinned, "Well yeah, I mean even if you didn't want to come, I'd still end up here."

Sakura giggled, "You can be so sweet sometimes." The blonde's grin widened as his girlfriend gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

Once they had finished eating the wonderful meal that Naruto had made, Sakura laid on the blanket and was currently using Naruto's lap as a pillow.

"Hmm, that was some delicious cooking." She looked up at him. "When did you learn to cook?"

"A few years ago actually. Thought I'd try something besides ramen."

Sakura grinned at him. "So does that mean you're no longer ramen obsessed?"

"Pfft, please, as if."

Naruto switched their position a bit, so he was laying on the blanket, but Sakura was resting against his chest, the two were cuddling beneath the warm sun.

"I guess you're right." Naruto was shocked. "I guess it is nice to spend some quiet time with your love ones."

Naruto grinned. "I told you. While it always feels nice to be alone, nothing beats spending quality time with your partner."

"I swear, you're like a walking cliché book."

The blonde chuckled. "Can't help it, I'm a fool that's madly in love."

Sakura placed herself on top of him and both hands rested next to his head. "Is that so Mr. Future Hokage?"

Naruto grinned. "You know it. I'm madly in love with a woman with beautiful pink hair, gorgeous emerald eyes, and the most charming forehead I have ever seen!"

The rosette playfully smacked his shoulder. "Now you're just insane!"

"No I'm not!" She squealed as she sat on his lap while he sat on the blanket. "I'm being god honest truthful!"

Sakura shook her head. "I honestly don't know how I managed to get such a wonderful boyfriend."

Naruto grinned and rested his head against hers. "I could say the same, I mean, I got the most beautiful and smartest girlfriend in the whole wide world!"

"Now you're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculously in love!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the fool of a man she was in love with. "Sometimes you can be too much."

"That's why I have you." He rubbed his nose against hers. "So you can keep me in line!"

She growled at him. "Is that the only reason why?"

"No," he grinned, "it's because I'm deeply in love with you Sakura-chan." He gently cupped her cheek. "And I don't think I could ever imagine myself being in love with anyone else but you."

"Baka," she whispered softly as the blonde brought her into a kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and once the two broke apart, he rubbed their noses again.

"Yeah, but I'm your baka, Sakura-chan." He gently nibbled her ear.

The rosette giggled in response. "Hmm, yup, my big goofball of a baka."

The two continued to spend the warm afternoon in each other's arm and sleeping peacefully on the picnic blanket. Not once had Sakura ever thought she would find love in the blonde idiot, but then again, he was the only person she wouldn't mind spending a peaceful afternoon with.

Naruto looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms and smiled gently at her. No matter how old they would get, he would always find love himself in love with her, time after time.

**END**

**Happy Be-lated Valentine Day guys. I hope you enjoyed this cheesy and fluff filled one-shot. **


End file.
